vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Howzer
Summary Howzer is a Holy Knight, a colleague and partner of Gilthunder, and a subordinate of the Great Holy Knight, Dreyfus. After the defense of Liones, Howzer was promoted to acting Great Holy Knight, and is currently leading the Holy Knight army south to Camelot to fight the Demon Clan's armies. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Howzer Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human, Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Lance Wielder, Air Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to Gilthunder. Shredded a Gray Demon’s arm with a point blank Whirl Shock) | At least City level (Stronger than before. Tore apart several lesser demons with a casual attack, including at least one Gray Demon. Defeated Gilthunder in a sparring match) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Pre-Training Diane) | Massively Hypersonic (At least as fast as before) Lifting Strength: Class G | Class G Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class Durability: City level (Should be comparable to his own power. Took a casual attack from human-sized Diane. Took no notice of the runoff current from Gilthunder's Purge of the Thunder Emperor, while Guila felt like she would be ripped apart despite being further away) | At least City level (Should be comparable to his own power. Took numerous attacks from lesser demons and kept fighting) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range, several hundred meters with attacks. Standard Equipment: His spear and armor Intelligence: Skilled combatant. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tempest Howzer's innate magic power. He can create and control various powerful windstorms. A common use of his power involves charging forward with his lance, using Tempest to enhance his strike with a powerful horizontal windstorm to shred his enemies. * Breakthrough: Howzer concentrates wind into a small, dense sphere on the end of his weapon, which he fires at his target. File:Breakthrough1.png|Concentrates wind File:Breakthrough2.png|and fires it * Rising Tornado: Howzer creates a powerful tornado around his opponent. The wind rotates fast enough to shred flesh, and Howzer can constrict the tornado to further increase its cutting power. He can also enhance his hand-to-hand combat by generating tornadoes around his fists, although they are much weaker than his weapon-created ones. File:RisingTornado1.png|Rising Tornado File:RisingTornado2.png|Tornado fist-fighting File:RisingTornado3.png|Constricted version * Super Cyclone: Howzer creates a large cyclone around his opponent that rotates so fast it becomes hard to breathe inside. In addition to the power of the winds, debris gets sucked into the cyclone to further increase its shredding power. File:SuperCyclone1.png|Creates Super Cyclone File:SuperCyclone2.png|Bigger than Rising Tornado * Whirl Shock: Howzer forms a circular, cutting wind from his hands or weapon to cut through his target. He can also generate a Whirl Shock inside his target's body after piercing it with his lance, causing the target to shred apart from within. File:WhirlShock1.png|Slicing version File:WhirlShock2.png|Stabbing version Key: Pre-Training | Post-Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Spear Users Category:Male Characters Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7